Reckless
by HogwartsHeadGirl
Summary: Another post GoF story at Kings Cross, Hermione struggles between her head and her heart without trying to be reckless... R/R please!! No Flames, ok? Be nice!


(A/N: here I am again. I hope y'all like this one. Probably not as good as my first, but hey, I'm trying here. Please R/R and no flames please! Be nice! R/Hr fo LIFE!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything because everything belongs to JKRowling and she is wonderful and great.  
  
  
  
Reckless  
  
I pride myself on being logical. Ruled by my sensible head instead of my uncertain heart, I am the one person everyone goes to if they want a reasonable answer. But after surrounding myself with probably the best group of boys a girl could ever ask for, I'm still not sure of what I want to do with this so called "love life" of mine.  
  
When it comes to potential boyfriends, I (being the lucky girl that I am) have been presented with so many great options. The only sensible answer is to pursue a relationship with the famous Harry Potter. In this storybook world of ours, Harry (being the hero) would naturally end up with me. If you work it out logically, the two of us together just makes sense, don't we?  
  
Then there's Viktor Krum, world famous Quidditch seeker. When it comes to him, my ego insists that he is the obvious choice. No one has ever made me feel as beautiful as Viktor has. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel great when I walked into that Great Hall with a famous athlete hooked onto my arm.  
  
But then there's my heart, my reckless and dangerous heart, which seems to skip a beat whenever I get with in 100 feet of Ron Weasley. While it would be easy for me to give into the pleas of my ego, or simply pay heed to the lectures of my brain, I just can't deny what I feel in my heart.  
  
And while I know Viktor is the wrong and selfish choice, I've probably known all along that my decision will either come down to Harry or Ron. And every time I try to weigh out the pros and cons of my two best friends, I try to tell myself that my head wins. My brain is always right. But like I said, I can't deny my heart, even if it is reckless.  
  
I watch Harry and Ron bid each other goodbye, when Harry turns to me and smiles.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" I say. And in a last attempt to force my head to agree with my heart, I kiss Harry on the cheek. No sparks. No fireworks. All I'm left with is an awkward moment. He walks away, towards those terrible relatives of his, looking confused. I don't blame him.  
  
I now stand amidst a sea of redheaded kids now waiting for their parents. I turn to say goodbye to my other best friend when he simply stares at me grumpily, behind crossed arms.  
  
"What?" I ask defensively.  
  
"Can we talk?" Ron asks with obvious hostility in his voice. I nod at him and he leads me away from his family. I steal a look at Ginny, his younger sister. She too, has that "angry Weasley" look on her face.  
  
"So, first Vicky, now Harry. Seriously, Hermione, are you brewing up love potions?" Ron asks furiously. My eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Excuse me?" I say, restraining every muscle in my body to keep from hitting him.  
  
"You don't just go kissing people like that unless you're in love with them! You say you're not a scarlet woman but I'm having a hard time believing that right now," he says crassly. Ron's words hurt me. They seemed to jab at that irresponsible heart of mine like daggers. This is exactly why I don't rely on my heart. It's too vulnerable. It's weak.  
  
"Ron, Cedric is dead! You-Know-Who has risen again! The life of our best friend is in danger! And this was quite possibly the worst year of my life because all you do is pick fights with me and get mad at me all the time! Why do you do it, Ron? I'm trying so hard to get along with you because I'm scared. I'm really scared that we're going to lose it all, lose everything we have. But all you do is start stupid arguments with me. Why?" I say, my face flushed with anger. I use every muscle in my body to hold back my tears from spilling out.  
  
"I just want to know, Hermione. Because we're supposed to be best friends. Is there something going on between you and Harry?" Ron asks. I sigh loudly. I am so sick of this question.  
  
"Listen, Ron. My whole life, I have always counted on knowing what the rational choice would be. It would only be reasonable for there to be more than just friendship between me and Harry," I tell him. I really don't want to say much more. Anymore would be too much. Anymore would be reckless.  
  
But I take another look into those brilliant blue eyes of his, and I cave.  
  
"But there isn't," I say. "There never can be. We're friends, Harry and I. And it stops there." I crane my neck to watch out for my parents, and at the same time, avoid any kind of eye contact with Ron.  
  
"Why is that?" he asks. He never knows when to stop, does he?  
  
"RON!" Ginny wails over the crowd. Our parents are looking for us and I catch a glance of my parents talking to a very intrigued Mr. Weasley. I return my gaze to Ron, who flashes me another "Why?" look.  
  
"Oh, because Ron!" I yell throwing up my arms in frustration. I hesitate before I answer and take a deep breathe. "I don't go by my brain with it comes to stuff like that. I go by this," I say pointing a finger to his heart. Our eyes meet and all I feel like doing is collapsing into Ron's arms. My knees begin to involuntarily get weak when Ginny interrupts our moment again.  
  
"RON! LET'S GO!" she shouts. He sighs and leads me by the hand through the rush of people.  
  
"You're welcome to stay at the Burrow with us this summer. you and Harry of course." Ron pauses, and his face contorts into an unreadable expression. "That is unless you're not."  
  
"I'm not going to Bulgaria, Ron. I'll choose the Burrow over Bulgaria any day." I say happily. Ron smiles at me.  
  
"I'll owl you," he says to me.  
  
"I'll count on it," I reply. I wave goodbye to the rest of his family and receive identical winks from the twins. I shake my head and smile. As my mother and father lead me away from the Weasley's and back to the muggle world, I try to resist all urges to look back at Ron. I do anyway and smile and him one last time. I know I shouldn't have done that. It might blow my cover. But like I said before, I'm reckless like that. 


End file.
